KSG-12
The KSG 12 '''is a bullpup shotgun in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at rank 1 or can be purchased with Credits ''(CR)''' History Desgined by Kel-Tec in 2011, The KSG-12 is a pump action, bullpup shotgun, which is an uncommon setup for shotguns. It has two tube magazines that hold a total of 14 ''12 Gauge rounds with fully ambidextrous use. The user can also use a lever to switch tube magazines. It also has a Picatinny rail above/near the barrel, where optics can be mounted. The perpendicular forward grip and back-up iron sights seen in most media are not included in the basic package. In-Game The KSG-12 is a powerful pump action shotgun chambered in 12 Gauge with a high capacity and Rate of Fire. Comparatively, it has a higher Rate of Fire (RoF) ''and capacity than the Remington 870 and Serbu Shotgun. However, the high capacity is not necessarily an advantage, as the time to grab and load a round into the KSG-12 is similar/same as other shotguns, the high capacity renders the reload time very long. The KSG fires 8 pellets from each shell/round, but the damage per pellet is lower than the Remington 870, but higher than the Serbu Shotgun, and the pellet spread is average between the R870 and Serbu Shotgun. Optics, barrel, under-barrel, canted sight, and laser attachments do not affect the pellet spread. But optics are generally recommended for a better field of view, and lasers can aid in hip firing. While barrel attachments may decrease recoil or visibility. Note that certain suppressors can hinder the 1 hit kill damage of the KSG-12 in close quarters range. As is with all other shotguns, the KSG-12 is best used in Close Quarters Battles ''(CQB). ''And it's effective 1 hit kill range is similar to that of the R870, but it might take more shots to kill a full health enemy at higher ranges. But with the recent addition of Slug shells, it can be used effectively in all ranged, even long range too. At extremely close range, it's recommended to Aim Down Sights ''(ADS) because should the player fire from the hip, the game's bullet mechanism will cause all the pellets go travel towards the bottom right corner of the screen. Alternatively, you could use a laser and aim according to it since the laser shows exactly where your bullets will hit. With the advent of the shotgun ammo update, this weapon has become much more powerful at range and in CQC (Close Quarters Combat). With the KSG's fast ROF and huge ammo capacity, it can devastate enemies in close quarters with the birdshot. But it will be even more ineffective at longer ranges, since the birdshot increases pellet spread, and the KSG already has more spread than the M870. But when using the slugs, this weapons becomes very good in both close and medium range engagements, as the slug only fires one, high powered shot, so pellet spread won't matter. With the qualities mentioned above, it can become highly effective at medium range with the slug, though it is still not recommended to play beyond that range due the the low muzzle velocity of the slug and the KSG's short range. So, the KSG has gone from the underrated cousin of the Remington 870 to a sleeping dragon, capable of matching the Remington 870 pound for pound outside of CQC with the new update. Pros and Cons Pros: * Higher capacity compared to the Remington 870 * Sees usability at medium range, with the addition of slugs * Higher Rate Of Fire than the Remington 870 cons: * More pellet spread than the Remington 870 * Lesser damage than the aforementioned weapon Trivia * The sights are the same as the normal iron sights but the front post is little bit thicker. *First shotgun to unlock in-game. *It has 2 tubes that need to be switched in real life. However, for the ease of development, it is not included in the game. *First bullpup shotgun. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons